Larry
Larry & Iggy vs Bebop & Rocksteady is a What-If? Death Battle, featuring Larry and Iggy from the Mario Series, and Bebop & Rocksteady from TMNT. Description TMNT vs Mario! Battle of the strange leftovers, before the Koopalings and the Ninja Turtles face off in an epic fight.... Interlude Wiz: We're almost done with Ninja Turtles vs Koopas! This time, it's a fight between the two odd leftovers in a duo fight. Larry and Iggy, for the Koopa side. Boomstick: And as for the T-M-N-T, we've actually got Bebop and Rocksteady. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons; armor; and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Larry and Iggy Wiz: Larry and Iggy are both some of the youngest Koopalings. They don't really fit in with the rest of the group... Boomstick: True. But they still are surprisingly good at fighting, wielding wands that fire magic blasts. Wiz: Larry's blast is cerulean, while Iggy's is green. Larry and Iggy are both some of the quickest Koopalings. They will also hide in their shell, ramming into foes with great force. Boomstick: Larry is an all-around fighter, and he's actually the leader of the Koopalings. Take that, Ludwig! Wiz: Iggy on the other hand, is tech savvy and insane. Boomstick: Just like Wiz! Wiz: Correct- Hey! Anyways, both also have Clown Cars which fire cannonballs, drills, and more. Another thing that the kart can do is use its propeller to attack and create boxing gloves with arms to punch, and turn it into a car and ram into people. Iggy also owns a small metal dog called a Chain Chomp. However, Larry doesn't have anything standing out and Iggy is a little too insane... Boomstick: These crazy Koopas are ready to fight, though! Larry's intro Iggy's intro Rocksteady and Bebop Wiz: After getting defeated by the Ninja Turtles so much, the Shredder decided to mutate two people, Anton Zeck and Ivan Stereko and mutated them into these... things. Boomstick: They try as HARD as they can, but sadly, they never seem to defeat the Turtles. Wiz: They're pretty bad at fighting, but they're actually good marskmen. Both are extremely skilled with guns, they just run out of ammo a lot. Boomstick: Yeah.... they're stupid. Wiz: Rocksteady actually has a hammer. But he sucks terribly with it. Boomstick: Heck, even Michelangelo can defeat them! But Bebop has some invincibility tech, but sucks with it. Wiz: Bebop can also fire sticky energy blasts out of his belt. But again, he sucks with it. Not only that, but he has microchip shurikens... Boomstick: Yeah, there pretty stupid. Bebop and Rocksteady go after the Turtles, only to be defeated again. DEATH BATTLE! The Shredder sighed, "There are new turtles in the area. Go defeat them and give them to me.. NOW!" Bebop & Rocksteady both ran up, and responded loyally, "Yes sir!" Shredder stared at them for a few seconds, and then looked behind him, "There are two flying in an airship." Bebop quickly ran, with Rocksteady following him, although both were very slow. They finally see an airship, so they climb up a ladder and jump into it. They saw a Koopa with a blue mowahk, and another one with agreen one, Larry Koopa, & Iggy Koopa. Rocksteady grunted, "So this is where you turtles have been hiding! We'll make turtle soup for the Shredder!" Bebop got in a fighting stance, "You'll lose before you even know what just hit you!" Larry and Iggy both laughed a bit at the idiot mutants, and then pulled out their wands. FIGHT! Bebop isntantly fired goo projectiles out of his belt. Larry easily jumped over them, while Iggy fired a magic blast at an unaware Rocksteady, which made a small burn-mark on his neck. Rocksteady angrily ran toward Iggy, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Iggy easily side-stepped out of the way, causing the Rhinoceros to slam his horn onto the wall. Rocksteady pulled his face out, and held his cracked horn. He pulled out his hammer, and whacked Iggy a bit, who survived easily. Larry and Bebop were still firing projectiles, until Bebop jumped into the air and then stuck Larry against the wall. The Mohawked Koopa struggles for a bit, but then gets up. Larry jumps towards Bebop and kicked him in the face, allowing Iggy to punch the Pig several times. He gets up again and pummels both several times with his gun, until he was put down again. Bebop got back in his fighting pose, angrier then ever. "YOU TURTLES WON'T WIN NOW!!!" Larry simply ignored Bebop and fired five Magic Blasts, while Iggy fired three. Eventually, Bebop was severely injured. They fired more until both were grabbed by Bebop's Rhino-Friend. "Now you better apologize to Bebop, kids-" Larry had hopped into his clown car and punched Rocksteady in the gut with his boxing glove. Rocksteady growled, "Your going to pay for that!" Meanwhile, Bebop finally got up and fired several microchip shurkiens, but barely gets any hits, which were all blocked by the clown car. Iggy had been watching Larry and then hopped into his Chain Chomp, which ran up to Bebop uncontrollably. Rocksteady ran straight towards the Chomp, but he didn't get there on time and at the cost, Bebop was devoured by the Chain Chomp, which spit out a few microchip shurkiens. Rocksteady was now extremely angry. "THAT'S IT....!" Rocksteady rushed with his hammer, and knocked Iggy ont the wall. He then proceeded to fire more and more bullets, but Iggy survived all of them. He went for another one, but was out of ammo. He turned around, "Uh-Oh, this isn't good..." Larry impaled him with a drill. KO! Iggy hops on his Clown Car, and flies off. Larry quickly follows. Results Boomstick: C'mon, this wasn't even close! Wiz: Boomstick is right. Bebop and Rocksteady are both GIGANTIC idiots, it's extremely unlikely that they would win. Larry and Iggy both had the better projectiles, as Bebop and Rocksteady both lost their ammo easily, and Bebop hasn't been shown to use his goo projectiles and shurikens. Boomstick: ANOTHER thing that we need to take in is that Larry and Iggy are already geniuses. Iggy was the one who made his own Clown Car! Wiz: Yeah, Bebop and Rocksteady were going to get destroyed from the start... Boomstick: And, team Koopalings has a win! But, Rapheal vs Roy is up soon, soo, we'll see how that effects it. Wiz: The winners are Larry and Iggy. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles